


Fall Again

by NeverSatisfiedGirl (Kalli_Ravenne)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalli_Ravenne/pseuds/NeverSatisfiedGirl
Summary: Now you might think it strange that an angel and a demon could have a civil conversation about anything. And you’d be right. Especially when that angel was the worship leader who came after Morningstar, and they attract the attention of the soon-to-be Demon King.Somehow, it worked. Maybe too well...(Or, in which a fallen angel and her demon reconcile a past injustice at the most peaceful time of the year.)
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Fall Again

_ I dreamed about a dance with the devil.  _

_ His mantle was a mass of tendrils, and his skin was painted beautifully. _

_ But what struck me the most were his eyes.  _

_ Like ice held to sunlight.  _

_ We were locked in our curiosity of one another. Crouching and circling wordlessly, it was almost a game at first. One that we’d played before.  _

_ And then he pounced, an eager hunter upon his prey. My neck and collarbone was a canvas for his love bites, and his laughter reverberated in my chest. _

_ But as soon as his lips came to whisper against mine… _

I woke up with a start in the darkness of my room. That’s what I get for taking a nap without an alarm, I guess.

It wasn’t a dream, but a not-so-distant memory that haunts me still.

The weight of loneliness crushed me as feather-light snowflakes drifted outside, a fresh blanket of powder upon the city. I hadn’t felt so out of place as I did right then. 

Not even since that night…

_ No. Not now. _

At least I had something to take my mind off of it.

*

The crowd gathered in the park for cocoa, cookies, and caroling was bigger and happier than expected. There were even horse-drawn carriages so we could ride around singing Christmas songs, and it lifted everyone’s spirits. 

This has always been my favorite time of year. Although personally I wished it wasn’t stolen and changed from Saturnalia (which was longer and way more fun), the sense of magic and warmth was in the air. It was peaceful, cheerful, and relaxing, everything one could ask for.

“Could you do me a favor?”

Lee was one of the organizers, and one of the nicest humans I’d ever met. 

“I’m feeling generous. What’s up?” 

A blushy smile graced his gentle features. “I was wondering if you could help me out. I was trying to surprise my boyfriend with one of his favorite holiday songs, but my singer friend caught the flu. I know it’s last minute, but…”

“Of course,” I replied. “I’d be happy to.”

“Yes! I owe you so much!” His arms flew around me. “Question: how good are you at playing by ear?”

“I’d say I’m pretty good at finding my way.”

*

I saw on the stone bench near a beautifully lit tree, a fire pit not too far away. Once Lee gave me the signal, I was off. My fingers picked out a melody and I could feel the music swelling within me. The words came easily, more so than I thought they would.

_ Snowy night, where it’s warm here by the fire. _

_ Here with you, I have all that I desire. _

_ It’s been a long year, but somehow we got by. _

_ Now it’s Christmas Eve, and love is on our side. _

_ I don’t need a hundred gifts beneath the tree. _

_ Don’t you know the best thing you can give to me? _

_ Nothing else will do… _

_ All I want is you this Christmas. _

It felt good to sing and play. And for such a wonderful couple. Watching them slow-dance while I serenaded them warmed my heart in ways I hadn’t felt in a long time. I hoped nothing but an enduring love that would last forever.

And once I saw Lee on bended knee offering a ring to Adam, his tearful love, I had a good feeling.

Some things you just knew by seeing. 

After wishing them my best, I left his guitar and went on my way. No sooner than I hit the sidewalk did I hear a soft voice say, “Nightingale?”

I halted in my tracks, closing my eyes. I  _ knew _ that voice. There was a tug at my heartstrings hearing it after so long.

And only one being in the universe ever called me by that name...

Turning around confirmed it as I locked with bright blue eyes, like sapphires fallen into fresh snow.

“Finn?”

I couldn’t breathe as I looked upon him. He was still so beautiful, especially as he smiled sweetly. And it still hurt like hell when I thought about what we could have been.

“I thought that was you singing. I’d know that voice anywhere.” 

It took a moment to reply, so off-guard I was. “It was a favor for a friend. Not something I do a whole lot of these days…”

I trailed off, but he seemed to understand what was at the end of that sentence. 

“It’s good to see you again,” he said, almost shyly. “You’re as talented... and beautiful, as you’ve always been.” 

There was something different about him. It wasn’t what I was used to. He was so confident that it verged on cocky, but he was never a dick about it. 

Right now, there was a sense of humility. And that’s a quality I never thought I would see from any demon, let alone the Demon King himself. 

I hated how curious I was. It was never easy to walk away from him, and not for lack of trying. Besides, flying was easier. Since that was no longer an option, I was stuck with my curiosity. And the soft spot I still had for him.

“Are you doing anything tonight?” Finn asked me carefully.

“After this? Um...I was just gonna head home and enjoy some tea,” I replied, adding quickly, “but you’re welcome to come with me. We can catch up.”

His face lit up. “I’d like that.”

_ Oh God...why did you give me such a tender heart? Even now I still feel for him. I couldn’t turn him away if I wanted to. _

*

When a breakup happens and you meet up again, it’s expected that things are awkward and silent.

In my experience, it wasn’t at all like the movies. 

For starters, talking about tea blends was a surprising icebreaker. Finn had been drinking it more, and had a few recommendations I hadn’t heard of before. 

We never liked small talk. In fact, the first time I met him, our first impromptu chat was about space and whether aliens - if they existed - ever observed humans having sex. It was so ridiculous that I realized I  _ had _ to talk to him again.

Now you might think it strange that an angel and a demon could have a civil conversation about anything. And you’d be right. Especially when that angel was the worship leader who came after Morningstar, and they attract the attention of the soon-to-be Demon King.

Somehow, it worked. Maybe too well. But I digress.

Our talk was easygoing, pleasant, like old times. It was unbelievable how much I missed this. It felt like all I’d ever wanted.

And then...the elephant in the room decided to make itself known, and a dense silence fell between us. One that we hadn’t discussed, that we fled from...

Correction: that  _ I _ fled from.

“I, um…” Finn tried to break the silence. “I never got to apologize.” 

I shook my head, trying not to relive it, and painted a smile on my face. “It’s fine. You don’t have to explain yourself.”

I could see the pain in his eyes and it stung. “Don’t...don’t do this.”

“Do what? It’s been a few years. I didn’t need an explanation then, and I don’t need it now. What’s done is done. Water under the bridge and all that. Come on, Finn. We were just having fun again, like we used to. I don’t wanna ruin that,” I said pleasantly, casually.

Or at least, I  _ tried _ to be casual. Pretty sure I failed on that front.

“You deserve to know the truth,” he said. “I know it still hurts. It hurts me too, knowing you deserved so much better. And I’d give anything to make it up to you.”

I winced hearing that. But I cringed inwardly when I pointedly asked him, “Can you give me my wings back? My place in Heaven - is that an option?”

I hated this part. I knew it would be painful. But once that old anger and anxiety welled up, I couldn’t stop. I started pacing back and forth.

“What about the time I lost pleading for you to meet with me, only for your subjects to block and attack me at every turn? Or every day I cried, terrified and alone and in pain? I  _ fell _ , Bálor... I fucking  _ fell _ from Heaven... for  **you** ! And you couldn’t even give me the courtesy of a note? A call? Some sign to let me know you were alive, at least? I needed you! I…needed you, and I loved you... and you just…”

Panting, overwhelmed, and on the verge of tears, I waited. For what, I wasn’t sure. I just knew I was drowning and needed a lifeline. I needed to know, no matter what.

After a pause that went on forever, Finn finally spoke. The cracking in his voice didn’t go unnoticed.

“The day you fell, the demons grooming me to become their King...found out about us. They knew we were on friendly terms, and they tolerated that for my sake. But someone let slip that we had become more. The ruling council thought it unbecoming, unnatural. So... I was taken and punished for my relationship with you. They threatened your life if I ever contacted you again. I didn’t want to put you in danger like that.”

I looked up at him, horrified. “You were punished...because-”

“No, no...I’m not blaming you for that. It’s not your fault, love.” Finn took a breath. “I blamed myself for the longest, wished I had the power to change things right then. Once I was coronated, the first thing I did was have those demons - including the one who sold me out - executed. I dissolved the Council, rebuilt Hell from the ground up, and lifted the restrictions on inter-realm relations.”

This...wasn’t what I expected. Though there was a grim satisfaction in knowing that the stiff-necked oldheads were quaking in their boots. “I...I bet they hated that.”

“Oh, they  _ hated _ me,” Finn chuckled, and it warmed me a bit. “But the new and more progressive ones on both sides loved it. It was a new treaty for a new age. I called it...The Nightingale Act.” 

“You...named it…”

“After you, yeah,” he finished. “Five Earth years...was too long to be away from you. I never stopped thinking about you, not for a second. I missed you so much. But I also wanted to make it safe for you. Even if you didn’t want me back…”

It pained him, and I could see it. But he went on, ”As long as you were okay...that was enough for me.”

I was at a loss for words. It wasn’t about closure or finding peace, though it helped.

It was him. It was  _ always _ him.

His palms covered my cheeks while his thumbs wiped away tears. His own eyes were just as besotted. 

“You don’t owe me forgiveness,” he whispered. “I just wanted you to know…”

I didn’t let him finish that sentence. The moment my lips found his, I knew I’d found my home again.

“Don’t...leave me like that again,” I told him with quivering in my tone. “Promise me.”

He nodded, sniffling. “I swear...on my soul…”

I pulled him in closer, and it still didn’t feel close enough. I knew he could tell that I was heated and aching to be touched. 

“Tell me this is okay. If we keep going, I won’t be able to stop…”

“Please,” I breathed.

Finn whispered my name like a prayer. For a moment he hovered over my mouth as though he were awaiting permission for more.

I pressed my lips to his, removing any shred of doubt or fear. This is what I wanted, what I craved for far too long. When he responded, it was sweet, soft, and slow. His body rolled against mine, in a way that matched his kiss.

That was bad enough. But the way he picked me up and pressed me against the wall sent my mind spinning out of control.

It was at this moment I knew...I was about to be well and truly  _ fucked _ . In a way only he could do.

He brought me back to my feet and removed my clothes piece by piece, leaving me in nothing but my imagination. It was almost unfair that he was still wearing clothes, but that protest died on my lips the moment his tongue filled my mouth. 

Still I pleaded, “Your true form...please…”

Oh, how I’d missed that devilish smirk.

His hands explored every inch of me as his mouth nipped and licked at the most sensitive places on my body. Nothing of me was hidden from him. 

As he crouched lower, I watched him change. The living art on his skin, the tendrils that hung about his head, the growl…

My Demon King...my Bálor...

I watched him sink to his knees, kisses burning a trail between the valley of my breasts, along the plush roundness of my stomach, down to what he told me once was one of his favorite places.

Those hands went to the backs of my knees, slowly exploring their way up and around to the apex of my thighs. 

“I’ve got you.”

I parted my legs slightly. He planted careful kisses on either thigh, bringing one to rest over his shoulder to access even more of me. I looked into his eyes and, if he wasn’t holding me in place, I could have fallen apart at what I saw there. 

Those pale blue eyes held so much in them now. His hunger, yes, but something else held my attention. 

There was... _ reverence _ . And devotion. Like I was his to worship, to revel in.

His tongue fluttered, and the noises that escaped me were undignified. A mixture of curses, whimpers, purrs, and his name flowed like sweet blasphemies in this sacred space we created. And I didn’t give a single fuck who could hear them. 

The moans and growls he made vibrated against my sensitive clit, and reflexively I grasped his hair at the scalp. His moans got louder, the vibration stronger. I knew I was on the edge. 

Before I could stop myself, I wound up screaming his name. Every sensitive nerve was alight, and the constant presses of his lips against my soaked folds were doing nothing for my stability or the carousel in my head.

But it was our mouths colliding that brought me back to consciousness. I could taste myself and, God, I wanted more. I wanted  _ him _ .

My mouth watered at the thought of his cock filling it, tongue swirling around his length, inch by delectable inch…

The cunning Demon King, however, had other plans. 

I was so far gone, it didn’t even register that he had moved us to my couch. Or that my grey wings were out.

The two of us were softly lit by the dim glow of lamplight, feeling him hard and hot beneath me. Hazy and intoxicated from the last orgasm, I leaned into his touch as his clawed hand rested against my cheek.

“You don’t know,” he rasped in that voice, “how long I’ve dreamed of this moment. How I’ve missed you.”

I moaned softly. “I’ve missed you. So much.”

“Has...has there been others?”

Shaking my head I answered, “No one else I wanted more than you.”

My name sounded like a benediction coming from such sinful lips. I couldn’t take any more.

“Please.” My hips circled, grinding down on his…

“Tell me what you need,” he whispered, his other hand guiding his cock in tiny circles against my clit. 

“ _ You _ . I need you.  _ Please _ …” 

The growl he gave in reply hit my ears and shook me to the core. 

He pushed into me… maddeningly slow, steady,  _ deep _ . God, the _ stretch _ . Like a forbidden, unholy fire. 

One that consumed me completely.

It was...

“Ride me,” his voice directed in that wrecked timbre. “I’m all yours, sweet nightingale. Take what you want.”

_ Yes. _

My body writhed and rocked under his hands. His shoulders were an anchor I held on to, even as I drowned in him.

The sounds we made were our sacred hymns, our aria of reunion and rekindled passion. 

He pulled me in closer, hand on the back of my neck, kissing me as though his life depended on it. Though with kissing him, breathing seemed so overrated. Especially as he started rising to meet my hips, ever so slightly, filling me even more. Every part of me tensed, heat rising in my core. 

It wouldn’t be much longer now. For either of us.

“Bálor...I can’t...I’m so...”

“Sing for me, nightingale...let me hear you.”

It was as if the world exploded, the way everything went white as I shuddered and cried out. My wings arched and opened up at the very peak.

He followed right after, erupting in heated spurts inside me. I had missed hearing how wrecked he was, how wonderful he sounded in his demonic glory.

*

“Merry Christmas,” his soft voice spoke into my ear. We were snuggled together as the snow fell outside.

I hummed sleepily. “Hmm?” 

“It’s after midnight, love.”

“Oh.” A whisper of a smile came to my lips. “I still miss Saturnalia.”

Finn chuckled. “We can celebrate it next time.”

“Okay.” I took comfort in my sweet, soft, gentle Finn.

“I thought they decommissioned your wings,” he asked after a while.

“They did. But the superiors took pity on me with what happened, and gave me my wings back. I’m not at all as powerful as I was, but I still do what I do. Inspiring others, using music to sway the heart, that kind of thing.”

“And the world is better for your presence here.”

I kissed him sweetly.

“Get some sleep, love. I’ll be here when you wake up,” he said.

I closed my eyes and nuzzled into his neck. And for the first time in so long, I could admit to myself that, no matter what grief I felt…

I didn’t regret my choice to fall. I never could.

There were still a few things we needed to work through. Wounds to heal. A bond to rebuild.

But we had time. We had all the time there was.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Song lyrics from "All I Want is You This Christmas" by *NSYNC


End file.
